wiki_socialfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Drawde83
if this was myspace i would leave you a message here. thanks for editing my page. i was wondering. so eddie, you are 1st awesome, but superman is 2nd and 9th simutaniously, i'm not entirely sure but i'm suspucious that superman is really secret no. 1 and you are really 2. :oh well the wonderful thing about wikis is that you can change a page if ya don't think it's right. btw this --~~~~ does a little signature so I can tell who leaves me messages without checking my history (it's one of the edit buttons) --Drawde83 03:20, 9 April 2007 (UTC) oh interesting. well maybe i will change it. --Dmt10 03:30, 9 April 2007 (UTC) you are alway welcome to correct my spelling-Dmt10 22:27, 9 April 2007 (UTC) technical difficulties My pc is out of action so you probably won't hear much from me for a few days --Drawde83 06:55, 4 July 2007 (UTC) Mmm I'm sorry to hear that Drawde83. I hope you get it back up and running soon. WillSWC 07:34, 4 July 2007 (UTC) Invite to WikiSocial:CAN |} CAN templates Hi Drawde83, sorry not commented before now re this. I can't keep up with you guys! I'm really impressed with what you're doing here (generally) and just hope the interest and enthusiasm gets sustained. Part of the reason I've not managed to comment before now is that it looks like you are used to using templates much more and perhaps in different ways to how I have up till now, so I feel I need to get my head around this a bit before I can say anything vaguely sensible! Also ideas that I'm getting re the use of the 'cards' are still evolving e.g. have put in some friends links into the CAN pages just now. I suppose one of the things I'm groping my way to saying is that the 'cards' may have a variety of uses, so I kind of need to get back to you when I can say something which is more considered and can be genuinely helpful. Anyway thanks once more for all the good work you're doing here Philralph 10:44, 15 July 2007 (UTC) :ok well I'll keep trying to evolve them from the template end of things. I think it's useful having different levels of template experience on this. I don't want to create something that only I can use :) --Drawde83 22:25, 15 July 2007 (UTC) ::Hi Drawde83, just to let you know that your Template:CAN/wiki has sparked off a number of ideas which will help with a redesign of sca's WikiNode and also Society Gardens, which I hope to get round to soon (may also lead on to further ideas re wikisocial) - so thanks for that. Something unrelated, but if you'd like to help with - on my central wikia user page I have a couple of language user boxes, how would i get them to display on my user profile page here? Cheers Philralph 22:20, 21 July 2007 (UTC) social networking reviews hey, just wondering if we could move your reviews onto a more public page. Since it's on your profile page other users may not want to edit it and it would be a shame if someone else duplicated your effort because of that. Another option would be to put up a green Edit Restriction banner so that we know we can edit your profile--Drawde83 22:04, 16 July 2007 (UTC) :Maybe copy rather than move... I think that would be better (more visible) than the edit restriction banner. Not sure how things work around here exactly (e.g. how you're thinking of presenting reviews) and kind of tied up with other stuff, so won't be doing much myself, for now. :Thanks! --Chriswaterguy 09:43, 17 July 2007 (UTC) Thanks for the CAN card! Thanks for the CAN card on my user page - I'll update the photo once I download the pics from my camera. --Chriswaterguy 07:25, 22 July 2007 (UTC) :No probs, I actually copied it off the SCA CAN page but I thought it would be good to use it here as well--Drawde83 10:36, 22 July 2007 (UTC)